one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yusuke Urameshi vs Knuckles the Echidna
Let the Shadows of Summer tournament begin! Yu Yu Hakusho's Yusuke Urameshi (nominated by WowThatHurts) battles Sega's Knuckles the Echidna (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang)! Tournament Matches are here! Tournament Roster is here! The Interlude Yusuke had to come to terms with his new surroundings fast, as a storm of devastating disasters rained down on him and the city around him. After hiding in a nearby pond, Yusuke, now drenched from head-to-toe, jumped out onto the sandy banks and shook water off his head. ???: I've assigned each of you to a partner. Find them, cooperate and beat the other teams, then do your best to win my tournament! Yusuke dashed off, in search of someone to partner up with. However, the invisible barriers of the 'TV World' forced him to take several detours and turns. Yusuke: For heaven's sake, how many barriers are there?! In an alley, Yusuke walked with his back facing forward, his index finger aimed in front of him as a precaution. He kept walking back until his back bumped into something and he turned around, his finger gun still pointed forward. Before him, the same pompadoured young man he had seen in the grey portal stood with a frown on his face. Josuke: Hey, you're that guy I saw in the TV! Yusuke: And you're the guy I saw in the portal! Josuke: Portal? Where? Yusuke: It's a lot to explain, but I think this means that we're partners in this Grand Prix or whatever. Josuke: Great! Do you know how to fight? Yusuke: I can handle myself. Josuke: Even better! We should get going, from what we probably both heard, we're gonna have to beat our way out of this place! Yusuke: I'm ready! Let's go! Elsewhere, Knuckles was taking a nap, his head rested against a post box. He dreamed of being the best in the entire world, outshining Sonic and getting all of the ladies. He would've remained that way, had a massive robot in reddish-orange armour land next to him, a boy in a black helmeted suit sat on it's back. Hiro: You said that this was the guy that you saw in the TV? Baymax: Correct. Internal memory bank agrees. Hiro: What's he doing? Baymax: Sleeping. Shall I awaken him? Hiro: Yeah. He could be that partner that that voice mentioned. Even if it's a bipedal animal, we're gonna need all the help we can get. Baymax nodded, then stomped it's foot down, creating a minor tremor that quaked Knuckles awake. Knuckles: Huh? Who are you? Hiro: You can talk? Knuckles stood up and crossed his arms, an exasperated expression on his face. His happy heap of dreams had been interrupted at last. Knuckles: No duh. What do you buckos want? Baymax: Hiro suggested that we partner up and help each other. Hiro: You heard that voice right? Knuckles: Yeah, I did. I don't really care though, I could probably beat the snot out of whoever's screwing with me, which could be you two if you don't get going right now. Hiro: But, a partnership woul- Knuckles: Don't care. I'm strong enough on my own, so why need a partner? Baymax: Because too much physical strain can put a damper on your body and it's internal systems. Even if you are very strong, your stamina does not match your strength. Knuckles: Oh? And what makes you say that, mister robot? Baymax: I have scanned your body and detected a weak respiratory system along with a tiny set of lungs. The echidna's jaw dropped to the ground, dumbfounded by this. Hiro sighed and shook his head, knowing that time was their worst enemy. Knuckles: How- ???: Hey! Knuckles, Hiro and Baymax all faced forward and found a pair of teenagers staring out at them. Knuckles: What do you guys want? Yusuke: It's a tournament right? That means that we have to fight! Knuckles: A fighting tournament?! Alright, human! Come at me! The Melee Pre-Battle Cue Intro Track Yusuke: I'm Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective at your service! Knuckles: Call me Knuckles, the echidna that's about to lay a major beat-down! Knuckles took to the air and dove down at Yusuke, his fists held back and a cocky grin on his face. Yusuke aimed a finger gun in response with a serious and hardy expression to back it up. OPEN THE GAME!!! (60 seconds, cue Battle Track) Yusuke aimed and fired; a blue sphere of Spirit Energy erupting from his extended fingertips. Knuckles dodged to the side and drove his fists into Yusuke's face. However, Yusuke didn't flinch nor did he lose ground, grabbing Knuckles by the head and kneeing him in the gut, then punching him twice across the mouth. (55 seconds) He uppercutted Knuckles into the air, then aimed his finger gun again. Yusuke: Spirit-Gun! Spirit Energy blasted Knuckles higher into the air, though he flew in a circle and recovered with haste. Yusuke: Spirit Shotgun! Yusuke pointed all of his fingers forward and blue pellets of Spirit Energy scattered from the tips, filling the sky with powerful projectiles, to which Knuckles was forced to avoid by flying like a targeted aircraft. He glided down, dodging side-to-side as Yusuke fired more Spirit Shotguns at him. Spinning his body like a screw, Knuckles passed through a wall of pellets and drilled into Yusuke head-first. He backed off, kicking Yusuke in the face as did so, then circled around and socked the spirit detective in the jaw with a hard double-punch, staggering Yusuke. (45 seconds) Knuckles spin-kicked Yusuke, forcing him back; he flew into the air, then descended down, his fists charging up with flames. Yusuke shook off the daze and raised his arms just in time to block a wicked fire punch from the echidna. He parried, broke off, then shoulder-charged into Knuckles, catching him off-guard. Yusuke delivered two swift kicks to the stomach, followed by headbutt and an elbow to the face. Knuckles, though pained, blocked a knee to the side and countered with a fire punch to the jaw, sending Yusuke into the air. He boosted upwards, punching Yusuke many a time and driving him even further up into the sky. Knuckles: Eat this! He grabbed Yusuke by the collar and revved a punch back, scalding-hot fire molding around his knuckles as he pushed the fist into the Yusuke's head. Hurtling to the ground, Yusuke was forced to contend with his attacker and the ground below. He aimed a Spirit Gun behind him and discharged it, the powerful blast propelling him right back up to Knuckles. Knuckles: Oh no. Yusuke rammed into the echidna with the force of a charging bull; he seized him by the shoulders and hurled him down to the ground with all of his might. (31 seconds) Knuckles crash-landed, bouncing into the air a bit from the impact. Yusuke touched down fiercely, cracking the pavement underneath his feet as he bolted towards his opponent; he unleashed a flurry of fists, then close-lined Knuckles, dragging him along the windowsill of a nearby shop with his arm, causing glass to stab at Knuckles relentlessly before throwing him to the opposite side of the street; Knuckles burst through a building, demolishing the window and tumbling along a carpeted floor. He pounded his fist onto the floor before shooting out of the building with blinding speed. Confounded, Yusuke got his comeuppance with a ground-breaking smack down to the ground, dust taking to the air as the result of Knuckle's surprise reprisal. Knuckles: That'll teach you to mess with me! (20 seconds) Suddenly, a shockwave blew Knuckles back to the opposite street again. Knuckles: Argh... now what?! From the dust cloud, Yusuke, in his Demon Form, emerged, a baleful expression on his face. He vanished in a blur, and reappeared in front of Knuckles. Knuckles: Holy- Yusuke (Raizen): DIE!!! He punted Knuckles into the air, Spirit Energy coating his leg and increasing it's striking power tenfold. He jumped up and met Knuckles in the air, cupping his palms and smiting Knuckles back down to the ground, then aiming another finger gun. Yusuke (Raizen): SPIRIT-GUN MEGA!!! A wide beam of Spirit Energy blasted out of his fingertips, annihilating the area around the downed Knuckles and leaving behind only charred ruins and ashes. Yusuke touched back down, a stoic face staring down at the crater of dust and ashes. A loud battle-cry was heard before the dust cloud abruptly parted. Knuckles: Two can play at this game! With the power of the rings inside his inventory, as well as the Chaos Emeralds Sonic had give him, Hyper Knuckles stepped forward to meet the demonic Yusuke. In untraceable blurs, both Yusuke and Knuckles clashed fists visibly; they vanished again and the sounds of powerful strikes meeting one another could heard and felt simultaneously. Hyper Knuckles and Demon Yusuke traded blows, their fists mushing into each other's faces. Hyper Knuckles went for a low-blow, but Demon Yusuke anticipated this and vanished in a blur, reappearing above Knuckles and dropped a heel-kick on the top of his head, dazing him. (9 seconds) He punched Knuckles across the face, then kicked him away, lifting his right hand into the air and fusing Spirit Energy into it. Hyper Knuckles rolled up to regain footing and charged forward, afterimages left behind as he cocked back a punch grasping a mini inferno. (5 seconds) Yusuke (Raizen): SPIRIT PUNCH! Hyper Knuckles: COME AT ME! Yusuke stepped forward and his Spirit Punch collided with Knuckles' flame-fist, creating a blinding shockwave as the power struggle devastated the surrounding environment, decimating even more harmless buildings and city decor. KO!!! The Aftermath When the light died down, a fog of smoke and dirt littered the air, within a figure face-down on the ground and the other on their knees, propping themselves up with their hands. ???: Phew... that was close... The fog dissipated, exposing Knuckles to the air; he got up and stretched, his super-form having drained him of his stamina once it faded away. A back-to-normal Yusuke's unconscious body is seen, though Knuckles paid him little heed, brushing dirt off his body and sitting down by of what seemed to be the stump of a now-broken light post. The damage around them would be far from fixed anytime soon, but Knuckles didn't care, leaning back on the stump and dozing off. The Result Cue... Victory Theme Knuckles: (long snores) This melee's winner is... Knuckles the Echidna! The Voting Yusuke Urameshi: 9 Votes! Knuckles the Echidna: 18 Votes! [http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Josuke_Higashikata_vs_Baymax#The_Voting But who will win between their partners?]Category:The Shadows of Summer Tournament Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music